gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel
}} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = BEACH_PARTY_CARS |modelname = rebel2 |handlingname = REBEL |textlabelname = REBEL2 |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 5% Blue Plate - 40% White Plate 2 - 55% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Rebel '(Japanese: 'レベル, Reberu) is a two-door pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rebel is a compact 2-door pickup truck which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Bobcat in the 3D Universe (the HD Universe Bobcat is redesigned into a full-size pickup). The truck features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation Xtra Cab, however the grille takes more influence from the third generation models. The rear quarter of the vehicle in particular resembles a second generation . The Rebel features a chrome bumper that spans the entire width of the front and also a short distance of the front quarter area. Above the bumper there are rectangular headlamp units. Just above the front of the flared wheel arch, rear view mirrors are mounted. The Rebel and all its variants use Sabre Turbo light textures. The main body features plain paneling, the main body line of the truck is completely straight, as evidenced by the bottom edge of the door windows. Behind the doors the cab features a window whose bottom edge is in line with the bottom edge of the door handle. The wheelbase is spanned by side steps, mounted just beneath the body. The rear section also features the same flared wheel arches. The load bed area has an impressed area near the top, leaving a ledge at the top of the body for the load bed area. The truck appears with eight spoke wheels wrapped in high-profile tyres. The rear of the truck features rectangular rear lamp units, between these there is an impressed area with large embossed lettering of the manufacturer KARIN, in a similar manner to the embossed TOYOTA lettering on the rear of the Hilux. The vehicle has no rear bumper and therefore does not feature a rear licence plate. Some models are fitted with a CB radio, with indistinctive chatter audible occasionally. The Rebel may spawn with certain accesories: *A bull bar option on the front end, which may be either a rectangular one similar to the Patriot or a trapezium-shaped one with non-functional lamps. *A six-point roll bar on the truck bed, which may appear with four spotlights on top, mounted just behind the cab. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' On road, the Rebel has ample acceleration and a reasonable top speed in line with other trucks. It stays flat in the corners for a truck with its size and height, and is somewhat sporty. Its ride however, is stiff and punishing. The Karin Rebel seats only two in its spartan cab. The Rebel is easily one of the best off-road vehicles in the game. Its high ground clearance (thanks to the aftermarket "lift kit" it has received), 4-wheel drive and large off-road tires allow the Rebel to negotiate hills and rocks with ease, and it has little chance of a rollover. The 4-cylinder diesel engine provides ample power, and will easily cause wheel spin when going up steep and slippery hills, but if the driver feathers the throttle, the Rebel will make use of all of its grip well and climb hills easily. The Rebel can reach relatively high speeds off-road, and landing right from jumps has the suspension taking in all the impact, leaving the body undamaged. The truck has a short wheelbase, although "beaching" the truck is still a danger the driver must watch, especially when rock climbing with the truck. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Rebel-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery KarinPT(Front)-GTAV.jpg|A front view of the beta Rebel before it is destroyed by Trevor as seen in his trailer. trevor-truck-fire-GTAV.jpg|A rear and side view of Rebel burning after Trevor sets it on fire. trevor-truck-fire-II-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot with the truck destroyed by Trevor. Rebel-GTAOnline-GameplayVideo.png|A Rebel and its confirmed name in the Gameplay Trailer. Rebel-GTAV-FrontView.jpg|A Rebel in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Rebel-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rebel on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RebelClean-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rebel on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants and a rusted appearance. An amphibious variant, named the Technical Aqua, was added in the Import/Export update. It adds two flotation barrels on sides. A customizable variant, named the Technical Custom, was added in the Gunrunning update. It has different appearance and allows armor plating and a minigun option for the turret. }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In comparison to its rusty variant, the Rebel is quite rare to find, although it is fairly common when spawn: *Commonly seen driving around Blaine County. *Spawn at the Paleto Forest Sawmill in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *Spawns more often when driving a Bobcat XL. *Used by rival members of the Varrios Los Aztecas or Marabunta Grande during Trevor's Arms Trafficking Ground missions. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $22,000, as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. **The vehicle may appear with the bull bar and roll bar options mentioned above. *Can spawn at Crate Drop locations that are in Blaine County. As of March 4, 2014, it can be stored in garages. Trivia General *The name Rebel could be a reference to the Toyota Hilux's infamous use as both a transport and an improvised armed fighting vehicle (colloquially known as a technical) by numerous rebel/insurgent forces around the world. Notable examples of this include the "Toyota War" that occurred on the border between Chad and Libya in 1987, during which Chadian troops fitted Toyota pickup trucks with mounted weapons, or the Battle of Mogadishu in Somalia (famously dramatized as the novel and film Black Hawk Down). **In addition, there's an in-game Technical in the Heists Update. *The 2008 film features a tribe called the "Karen Rebels"; the manufacturer and the name of the truck in Grand Theft Auto V is possibly a reference. *The default radio station of the Rebel is Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The truck may appear with the text "4x4 REBEL", towards the rear of the sides of the load bed, although it is often glitched, causing it to disappear and reappear constantly. **This has been fixed in the Enhanced Edition. *The Rebel does not have reversing lights. See Also *Rusty Rebel - Rusty variant. *Technical - Armed counterpart of the Rusty Rebel. Navigation }}ru:Rebel de:Rebel (V) es:Rebel pt:Rebel pl:Rebel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin